


job offer

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [28]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Enemies to... something else?, Flirting, I don't know how to tag this, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Skinny being Skinny and his dad being an asshole as usual, but just... barely
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Justus erfährt zufällig, dass Skinny wieder einmal seinen Job verloren hat. Und ehe er es sich versieht, hat er erwähnt, dass Onkel Titus schon seit langem auf der Suche nach einer Aushilfe ist.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 13





	job offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohhelpusall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohhelpusall).



> prompt: “Why are you helping me?” // “How much of that did you hear?” + Justus/Skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/625778510588510208/545-for-uhhhh-skinnyjustus-btw-dein)

Justus war auf dem Heimweg. Peter, Bob und er waren bei einem möglichen Klienten gewesen, und da sein Fahrrad gerade in der Freiluftwerkstatt darauf wartete, dass er endlich den Reifen flickte, war er zwangsläufig zu Fuß unterwegs.

Sein Weg führte ihn am Haus der Familie Norris vorbei, und als er den blauen Sportwagen einige Meter weiter am Straßenrand parken sah, verringerte er automatisch sein Tempo. Und als hätten sie nur auf ihn gewartet, flog plötzlich die Haustür auf.

„Das kommt davon!“, brüllte eine Männerstimme, die er als Skinnys Vater erkannte, „Man sollte meinen, du lernst aus deinen Fehlern! Aber nein!“

Unwillkürlich ging Justus hinter einem hohen Busch in Deckung. Es konnte nie schaden, mehr über Skinny heraus zu finden.

Dessen Stimme drang als nächstes zu ihm, zu leise, um Worte auszumachen, doch mit einem bittenden Ton, den Justus noch nie bei Skinny gehört hatte.

„Das ist mir scheiß egal!“ Wieder Skinnys Vater. „Wenn du deine Finger nicht bei dir behalten kannst, hast dus auch nicht anders verdient! Von mir bekommst du keinen Cent mehr!“

Justus riskierte einen Blick an dem Gebüsch vorbei. Gerade verließ Skinny das Haus, mit gesenktem Kopf und hochgezogenen Schultern. Irgendetwas löste der Anblick bei Justus aus, doch er konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war.

„Ich will dich hier nicht mehr sehen!“, hörte Justus noch, dann knallte die Tür wieder zu.

Bevor Justus sich aus dem Staub machen konnte, war Skinny den Gartenweg hinunter, wandte sich zu seinem Wagen und – stand damit direkt vor ihm.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wandelte sich sein niedergeschlagener Ausdruck in Wut.

„Jonas. Was machst du hier?“, wollte er kalt wissen.

Justus überlegte eine Sekunde lang, zu lügen. Entschied sich dann jedoch, dass die Wahrheit vielleicht am besten wäre.

„Ich war lediglich auf dem Heimweg und konnte nicht umhin, euren Streit zu bemerken“, erklärte er.

Die Wut verschwand so schnell aus Skinnys Haltung, wie sie gekommen war. „Wie viel hast du gehört?“

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Genug“, stellte er fest. „Ich schließe aus den Worten deines Vaters, dass du deinen Job in der Bar verloren hast?“

An einem besseren Tag hätte Skinnys Blick ihn tot umfallen lassen. Heute bekam Skinny es jedoch nicht ganz so böse hin, wie er vielleicht wollte.

„Ja, Schlaumeier.“ Und zu Justus‘ Überrraschung fügte er leise hinzu: „Bin beim Klauen erwischt worden. Keine Ahnung, wie ich jetzt die Miete bezahlen soll.“

Für einen Moment sah Justus ihn nur an. Sie kannten sich schon so lange, und noch nie war es Skinny besonders gut ergangen. Jede Chance, die sich ihm bot, schien er zu vertun. Und trotzdem. Irgendwie konnte Justus nicht anders, als Mitgefühl mit ihm zu haben.

„Mein Onkel sucht jemanden, der auf dem Schrottplatz hilft“, erklärte er, scheinbar ohne besonderen Zusammenhang. Seit Patrick und Kenneth zurück nach Irland gegangen waren, hatte Onkel Titus keine dauerhafte Aushilfe mehr gefunden, obwohl eigentlich jemand gebraucht wurde. Schon, damit Justus, Peter und Bob nicht jeden zweiten Tag zum Abladen des Pick-Ups heran gezogen wurden.

Überrascht musterte Skinny ihn. „Bietest du mir grad nen Job an?“, hakte er dann nach. Er schien nicht glauben zu können, was er gerade gehört hatte.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du willst mir erlauben, auf eurem Schrottplatz zu arbeiten? Direkt vor eurer Nase?“

Wenn Skinny das so sagte, klang es in der Tat etwas widersinnig. Justus konnte auch nicht ganz erklären, warum er es angeboten hatte.

„Gibt keinen Ort, wo wir dich besser im Blick hätten, oder?“, versuchte er einen Scherz, und tatsächlich huschte ein Grinsen über Skinnys Gesicht.

Dann wurde er jedoch schnell wieder ernst. „Warum hilfst du mir, Jonas?“, fragte er, und das, was ungesagt in den Worten mitschwang, versetzte Justus einen Stich.

 _Was hast du davon_ , klang mit, genauso wie _Das habe ich nicht verdient_ und _Hast du dir das gut überlegt_.

Für einen Moment sah Justus ihn nur an. Skinnys Haare hingen ihm unordentlich ins Gesicht, seine Jacke war abgetragen, das T-Shirt fadenscheinig. Er sah aus, als wäre er auf der Flucht vor irgendwas – der Polizei vielleicht, oder sich selbst.

„Ich versuche, an das Gute im Menschen zu glauben“, erwiderte Justus, und das brachte Skinny tatsächlich zum Lachen.

Und Justus musste zugeben, dass er Skinnys Lachen wirklich mochte, es war laut und harsch und klang immer ein wenig abfällig, aber es brachte für einen Moment Skinnys ganzes Gesicht zum Strahlen.

Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und brachte so beiläufig wie möglich hervor: „Außerdem kann ich mir schlimmeres vorstellen, als dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie du schwere Gegenstände durch die Gegend trägst.“

Neugierig fixierte Skinny ihn, plötzlich aufmerksam, und am liebsten wäre Justus seinem Blick ausgewichen. Aber er zwang sich, ihm standzuhalten.

„Hast du gerade gesagt, was ich denke, was du gesagt hast?“ Der Ton in seiner Stimme sagte deutlich, dass es sich um eine rhetorische Frage handelte, auf die er keine Antwort erwartete.

Also gab Justus auch keine. Und im nächsten Augenblick grinste Skinny zufrieden und ein bisschen spöttisch.

„Justus Jonas“, stellte er fest, „Wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste, würd ich sagen, du flirtest mit mir.“

Damit er nicht zugeben musste, das Skinny ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, wechselte Justus schnell das Thema. „Ich rede mal mit meinem Onkel, komm morgen früh einfach zum Schrottplatz.“

Skinny beobachtete ihn immer noch viel zu interessiert, ließ ihn jedoch gnädigerweise damit durchkommen.

„Ich werd da sein“, stimmte er zu.

„Bis morgen dann“, verabschiedete Justus sich schnell und trat den Rückzug an.

Skinny ging zu seinem Wagen hinüber. „Bis morgen, Jonas“, erwiderte er, und der Unterton in seiner Stimme gefiel Justus gar nicht.

Das heißt, er gefiel ihm viel zu gut, spöttisch auf eine nette Art, voller Versprechen, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte, ob Skinny plante, sie zu halten.

Bevor sein Gehirn sich an dieser Frage festfressen konnte, lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit lieber schnell darauf, wie zum Henker er Onkel Titus davon überzeugen sollte, einen bekannten Kleinkriminellen, der schon mehr als einmal bei ihnen eingebrochen war, als Aushilfe einzustellen.

Dabei entging ihm, dass Skinny ihm mit einem unerwartet ehrlichen Lächeln hinterher sah.


End file.
